blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of near-death experiences
Even though Blaze and the Monster Machines is aimed at children, there have been moments where characters have faced life-threatening injuries or experiences, narrowly escaping their fates in return. This is a list of near-death experiences. Episodes are listed in the order aired. Season 1 * Blaze of Glory: ** Stripes fell from a high height when the vines broke. ** Zeg got trapped in a snowball and almost flew off a cliff. * The Driving Force: Blaze and AJ were almost stomped on by Crusher's bigfoot robot. * Stuntmania!: ** Darington nearly froze in the cave. ** Blaze and Darington almost fell down the cracks caused by Crusher's earthquaker maker. * The Jungle Horn: Blaze and Stripes almost fell over a waterfall. * The Team Truck Challenge: Blaze and Pickle were almost squished flat by the giant cheese balls from Crusher's giant cheese ball machine. * Truck Rangers: Starla almost fell off a really small ledge while climbing a mountain. * Trouble at the Truck Wash: Blaze and AJ were almost smashed by the smashing machines. * Dragon Island Duel: AJ was almost zapped by the laser beams from Crusher's laser bugs. Season 2 * Dino Dash: Blaze and AJ almost got squished by the multicolored rocks. * Truck or Treat!: The Monster Machines almost got smashed by the pumpkins firing from Crusher's robo-pumpkin launcher. * Race to the Top of the World: ** Pegwheel and his crew almost sunk Blaze's ship with their cannonballs. ** The Monster Machines almost crashed into the walls of logs. * Knight Riders: While stuck in a barrel, the White Knight nearly flew off a cliff. * Axle City Grand Prix: ** Blaze was chased by the runaway ferris wheel caused by Crusher, and was almost crushed by it. ** Crusher floods the street and Blaze almost drowned. * Sky Track: Blaze almost got zapped by the lightning. * The Wishing Wheel: Blaze and Stripes were almost stomped by the elephant's foot. Season 3 * The Polar Derby: The Monster Machines were almost squished by the balls launched from Crusher's abominable blaster. * The Bouncing Bull Racetrack: Starla almost fell down Colossal Cliff. She also almost slipped and fell off the Rusty Railroad to the pits below. * Toucan Do It!: Tooks was almost crushed by giant rocks. * The Big Ant-venture: Blaze almost got flattened by the honey squisher, but his super ant strength repelled it. * Fast Friends: Blaze nearly fell off a broken bridge. Season 4 * Power Tires: Blaze was almost squished by the giant desserts cooked by Crusher's robot baker, but with the help of his Power Tires, he squished them. * Construction Crew to the Rescue: Crusher and Pickle's tower collapsed due to poor work and they nearly fell to their deaths, but were saved by Blaze's super slide. * The Flying Lion: Blaze almost fell off the broken bridge. * Royal Rescue: Blaze was almost smashed by the Bighorn Barbarians' cannonballs. * The 100 Egg Challenge: Blaze and AJ nearly got squished flat by the robot gopher's giant vegetables. Season 5 *The Island of Lost Treasure: Darington's plank nearly collapsed and he almost fell into the ice cold water at Ice Blaster Bay. *AJ to the Rescue: AJ was almost squished by the giant mud balls. *The Trophy Chase: The Monster Machines almost got zapped by the lasers from Crusher's laser trash cans. *Babysitting Heroes: Floppy almost fell from the highest gear in the clock tower. Category:Miscellaneous